A Promise To Be Broken
by Serene-sesuna
Summary: He promised his little brother that they would always be together. However, fate is uncontrollable and cruel, forcing him to make a decision between saving himself or his little brother.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night is silent except for the occasional rustling of the leaves when the wind moans and the rhythmic beeping sound of the EKG.

Moonlight shines through an open window with the curtains drawn back, revealing the face of a young boy with raven black hair, closed eyes, and fading red lips lying upon a bed connected to the beeping machine. Beside him sat another, older adolescent with brown hair and worried, brooding blue eyes.

As a gust of wind blew in from the west, cooling the air in the room, the sleeping boy trembles slightly under the pale blanket. Seeing this, the adolescent scans the room, trying to find the source of the wind, and stops at the opened window. Hesitantly and unwilling to leave the black-haired boy's side, the adolescent rises to shut the window. Then he rushes back to his seat and continues to stare morosely at the boy who was his younger brother.

Gently, the teenager touched his brother's wan cheek which appeared to be translucent under the pale moonlight. "Mokuba" was all that he uttered before sinking back into complete silence with his eyes closed. He was the most powerful teenager, no, person, in the entire city and, perhaps, even the country, and yet he cannot keep the promise that he made to the one person that he loved.

He opened his eyes and stared into the nothingness in front of him, memories filling his head. A warm, sunny day cheerfully greeted a dilapidated orphanage with two young boys playing outside in a sand box. One boy was tall with sparkling, cerulean eyes and another one was younger with naïve, trusting, brown eyes. The older boy was eagerly designing what looked like a mystical kingdom and explaining excitedly to the younger one that this was to be the layout of a future amusement park. Suddenly, an older woman with graying hair and a clipboard came out of the building next to the sand box.

"Seto," she called out as her eyes wandered what could be considered a playground with a tiny slide, a broken swing set, and rusting monkey bars. Her eyes stopped at the sandbox when she saw the excited, older boy lecturing his younger brother.

"Seto!" She called, a little bit louder. This time, the older boy stopped his conversation and turned around to greet her.

"Ms. Lynn?"

"Seto, there is a couple inside who would like to see and maybe even adopt you. Would you like to meet them?"

Immediately, he answered, "Can I bring Mokuba?" indicating the younger boy beside him.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." At this reply, while holding tightly onto his little brother's hand, Seto nodded and followed Ms. Lynn through a gloomy gray door and into a long hallway. Stopping at the second door to the left, Ms. Lynn entered the room where there already sat two middle aged adults.

The woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a flimsy, spring dress covered with sunflowers, spoke first, "How utterly cute they are!" Then she rose and pinched Seto on the cheeks. However, before she could do the same to Mokuba, Seto stepped protectively between them.

Seeing the slight tension building up in the room, Ms. Lynn initiated the introduction. "Mr. and Mrs. Celle, this is Seto, the boy you wanted to meet, and this is his little brother, Mokuba."

This time, the serious husband with a bald spot, dressed in a very formal suit, was the one to respond. "I hope you aren't expecting us to adopt _both _children."

"No, of course not. Seto just wanted to bring Mokuba along. Isn't that right, Seto?" Ms. Lynn quickly and nervously replied, as she stared intently at Seto.

At this, Seto shook his head fiercely and retorted passionately, facing the Celles, "We're an inseparable package! You can either adopt both my brother _and _I or you can forget it!" With that, Seto stormed out of the room and back into the playground with Mokuba beside him.

The sun was no longer shining brightly outside; instead, the clouds drifted in the sky and rain drops began to fall.The beautiful day was ruined. As Seto continued to gaze sadly at the mourning Heavens, his brother timidly whispered, "Seto, are you going to leave me?"

"No! Of course not! We'll always be together no matter what!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!" was what young Seto had replied so enthusiastically and so cheerfully. He had been naïve enough to believe that he could control fate, that he could truly keep Mokuba by his side forever, and that nothing, not even death, could tear them apart. However, the present-day, teenage Seto knew, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, that he could not keep this promise any longer.

Beep……..Beep…………Beep……..As the beeping tempo slowed gradually, Seto knew that Mokuba's heart beats were as well. _He won't last much longer._ The older brother thought morosely, never once taking his eyes off of his beloved little brother. Of all the people in the world, his little brother's opinion of him was the only one that truly mattered, the only one that he actually bothered to listen to, and the only one that he could not live without. He couldn't care less if the rest of the world thought he was a cold, ruthless businessman with no heart, as long as he kept his promise, as long as he had his brother by his side. However, cruel destiny would not allow this any longer: only one can live, the other _must _die.


End file.
